


Bar Slut

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Double Penetration, Gang Bang, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Oneshot, Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to be humiliated in a way Cas just can't give him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Bar Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332792) by [FuckDeaneveryday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckDeaneveryday/pseuds/FuckDeaneveryday)



> I just can't concentrate on my other works right now.

Dean could feel months worth of dirt under his knees. It irritated his skin, but it was something to focus on besides the hungry eyes that devoured him and made his cock stand up under his skirt.

It was Dean's idea to do this, but it was Cas's idea to do it here and now. Dean had wanted to back out and tell him that it wasn't that important and he could live without it ever happening, but Cas insisted that Dean could have anything he wanted because Cas would never let him get hurt. So, Dean let Cas talk him into putting on a tight white v-neck t-shirt and a hot pink mini skirt that only passed the bottom of his ass by half an inch. He took them to a bar in the middle of nowhere, it was the only building for miles in any direction except for a tiny gas station, and told Dean to kneel on the floor. 

There was a large open space between the single pool table and the two booths and a table that made up the dining area. It was the kind of bar that served as a truck stop for bikers.

Cas sat in a chair he'd pulled over from the pool area. Dean knelt with his back to him. He kept his eyes down, but his head up so everyone could see his pretty face covered in the makeup Cas had insisted would make him irresistible. It wasn't girly or colorful, so Dean didn't have anything to complain about.

Since they'd been there, they'd gottem a few looks and a whistle, but they weren't getting the attention Dean needed. Cas had expected that. He'd even hoped for it because it gave Dean a chance to become comfortable with the setting. Cas had plenty ideas about how to get these men's attentions. 

"Dean." Cas's voice was so soft, it was a wonder the man heard him. Dean turned his head slightly to let him know he'd been heard without ruining his pose as he'd been told. "Take your shirt off, toss it to me."

Dean did as he was told and got right back into position, but his posture wasn't as controlled. Plenty of men were staring now. Dean thought it was because he was wearing nothing but a little pink skirt, but Cas knew it was because he was shaking and vulnerable. He looked beautiful and he stole the attention of every dominant personality in the room.

There was one last thing Cas knew would make the scene. He stood up and pulled a card from his coat pocket. He set it in front of Dean where everyone could read what it said, except for Dean.

"COCK SLUT"

"Be a good boy," Cas reminded him as he sat back down.

One of the bikers playing pool laughed and nudged his friend. Suddenly four, gruff, bikers were laughing and talking about Dean. Two of them abandoned their cues to get a closer look.

"You a good cock sucker huh boy?" said one that looked like ZZ Top.

The taller, thinner, man beside him laughed. "Just look at those pretty cock sucking lips."

Dean licked his lips at the mention of his mouth.

"Look at him getting them all ready," said not-ZZ Top. He grabbed Dean's chin and tilted his head up. "You're a really cock hungry bitch ain't ya."

The tall one looked at Cas, noticing his proprietary glance that was locked on Dean. "Mind if we give your boy a run for all he's worth?"

"That's what he's for," Cas told them.

He grinned. "Open up pretty boy."

Dean let his mouth fall open, his eyes on the biker's boots. The biker worked his pants open with the hand not holding Dean's face and pulled his cock free. Slowly, he sunk into Dean's mouth with a sigh. Dean's eyes fluttered close, pleased to finally be used the way he craved.

"He likes it rough," Cas said.

"How rough?" They asked.

Cas shrugged like it didn't matter. "He has a safeword."

The bikers grinned. The tall one set a hard pace fucking Dean's throat. He gagged and choked on it and it made his cock leak all over the front his little skirt. His eyes watered and Cas was glad he'd thought of waterproof make-up. 

The biker moaned. "Take it little slut."

"How's he feel, Rod?" one biker asked, palming his cock through his pants.

"Why don't ya find out?" He pulled his cock from Dean's mouth and smacked his cheek. "Hold your mouth open," he ordered.

Dean sat with his mouth hanging open, waiting for the next man to step up and fuck his throat. Spit pooled in his mouth, some of it gathered up to run over his lip, but he didn't move until finally his mouth was filled again.

"Damn that's a hot mouth," the biker grunted. He held the back of Dean's head by his hair. He pulled Dean's head forward and held it on his cock. Dean swallowed around him as much as he could until he couldn't breathe. The man pulled him off long enough to let him gasp on a few breaths before he started fucking his face on his cock, using him like a fuck toy.

The other bikers from the pool table ended their came and joined the group. One didn't even have the mind to drop his cue.

"Choke that slut," one of them barked.

"Yeah," crooned another. "Take it bitch."

The biker pulled Dean's head off his cock and covered his face in streaks of white cum. The crowd cheered.

"That's how a whore should look."

"On his knees, covered in cum."

"On _its_ knees more like, its just a fucking toy," said a newcomer.

"Don't normally go for boys, but a bitch is a bitch I guess," said an older biker. They all laughed.

The first biker was back, fucking Dean's throat harder and harder, spurred on by their cheers.

"Whatcha got under that skirt?" One said, crouching to lift up Dean's skirt and finding his hard cock underneath. He laughed. "The bitch likes it!"

"Like getting smacked around do ya!" One said. He smacked the side of Dean's face.

"Ooh, do that again," said the one fucking his throat. "He makes a little noise." Another slap and he came all over Dean's face, adding to the mess.

Another one stepped up to take his place.

The man slapped him again and again until his face was purple under the make-up. "Look at that," he said and he held up his hand. "Painted up little whore. Did you get all pretty for us? Made yourself pretty so we'd use you, stuff you full of cock?"

"He's not full yet," one said and he crouched down to flip up the back of Dean's skirt. He spread Dean's cheeks so they could all see his hole, red, swollen, and glistening with lube. The man whistled. "That's a mighty fine bitch cunt you got." He smacked Dean's ass and he moaned around the cock in his mouth.

The man pushed one finger in deep as it would go. "This cunt will just swallow up anything it won't it bitch?"

"Bet you could fit your fist in there," someone said.

"Naw, don't wanna stretch it out before we get to fuck it now do we."

"Hurry up, I'm goin' blue here," someone complained. 

"Alright, alright," said the man with his finger up Dean's ass. He shoved a second one in and decided Dean was already loose enough for a third. Dean whined as he pushed it in.

He smacked Dean's ass again. "Pretty bitch sad 'cause it's not enough?" he taunted.

"Fill that bitch up!"

A fourth man was at Dean mouth now. Tears had streaked down his cheeks and he'd almost thrown up twice from all the gagging, but his cock was sore from how hard he was. He yelled around that dick as as a fourth finger was shoved into him, but it wasn't there long.

"Pick him up," one biker called to the others and they carried over to the table. They laid him over it and a dick was immediately shoved back into his mouth. He had no idea if it was the same guy and he didn't care.

The first cock to take his ass hurt like a son of a bitch, but Dean came before the guy even pulled out.

"Fucking bitch loves this shit," he said as he pulled out and the next guy shoved in. "Give it to him hard."

"You won't be able to walk when I'm done with you," he growled and he did his best make good on that.

One biker got bored waiting for his turn. "I wanna hear him scream." He pulled his belt off. "Open up his mouth."

The man in his mouth listen and pulled out, jerking off in Dean's face instead, pulling his hair so Dean looked up at him.

The man with the belt brought the leather down on Dean's ass and he screamed, unprepared for the assault. The crowd went nuts.

"Yeah, hit him again!"

"Take it whore!"

"Fuck that bitch up."

"You're gonna be sittin' funny, aren't ya bitch?" 

The man with the belt, beat him until his ass was red and purple and welted. As soon as he dropped it, someone was back in his mouth as the fifth cock was shoved into his ass.

"That slut can take more than that," a man complained. "Get him up."

They picked Dean up and the man laid on the table. They lowered Dean onto his cock and other the other shoved back in without regard for Dean's ass. He yelled and let them fuck him, taking a third cock in his mouth.

There was lots of excited chatter about Dean's ass now and when every last biker was done, they decided that Dean wasn't. 

"Not done yet, pretty whore," one said and smacked Dean's sore ass. "Let's see what else we can fit in this bitch cunt."

Someone laughed and handed him a beer bottle. "Get that in there."

They pushed the neck into Dean's hole and beer came pouring from the bottle into Dean. He moaned and pushed back against it, feeling utterly used.

"Slut will take fucking anything. Nasty little bitch."

They fucked him with until someone picked up the pool cue from the floor.

"Holy shit, yeah, fuck that bitch with a pool cue!" And it was shoved inside.

"Yes, fuck me," Dean couldn't help but moan.

"Does the bitch wanna cum?" a man said. He stepped up beside the man fucking him with the cue and roughly grabbed Dean's balls. "You wanna empty your sack for us like a little slut?" He smacked Dean's balls, harder and harder until he yelled, smiling with satisfaction at the sound.

"Yes, please let me cum!" Dean screamed.

The man with the cue rammed it into him harder and faster and Dean wailed cumming all over the table.

They all laughed and cheered. Then slowly, they cleared out. They left Dean laying on his stomach on the table. He didn't move until Cas went to him.

"You did so good, Dean. You looked so good taking them all. I love you so much, Dean. I never left your side, though you couldn't see me." Cas ran a gentle hand down Dean's back and through his hair, cleaning the cum and beer from his skin with his grace. "Do you want me to heal you?"

"Just my throat," he rasped.

Cas healed his sore throat and scooped Dean up into his arms. They were back in Dean's motel room in an instant and Cas laid him down to rest.

"I love you, Dean. You did such a good job today." Cas held him until he fell asleep and he made sure he was there when Dean woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](https://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
